Mission: Matchmacker!
by SliverFox201
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been divorced for 8 years and its just a big surprize that thier both on a vacation at the same place and time.Plus thier 2 kids try to get them back together but thier 2 stepparents try to tear them apart.Witch one will succeed?
1. The Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Sakura was in her and her husband's room packing to go on a trip to the Bahamas. This wasn't the best day for a vacation because this was also the anniversary of Sasuke and her marriage that failed. She was currently married to a handsome rich man named Akin Mizuno that sadly she didn't love, Oh but he loved her. They used to go out when Sasuke was still with Orochimaru but she dumped him when Sasuke asked her out. Weirdly she didn't regret it.

"Saske-chan are you ready !" Sakura yelled at Sasuke and her 14 year old son. He looked like his father except he had her green eyes. When Sasuke and Sakura got a divorce he cryed the hole time. Mainy because his father got custody of his brother Haki and they had to be separated.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." said Saske annoyed.

"Honey, can you go get your father." Sakura asked him. He didn't like Akin even when Akin tried to start a conversation he'll just ignore him, he never saw him as a father but he went to get him anyway but, not without rolling his eyes.

"Akin, are you ready!" yelled Saske from the kitchen.

"You know you can call me dad" said the man Akin walking into the kitchen, He has Brown shaggy hair with dark brown eyes. He was never a ninja because he wasn't from Kahoha. He was from Tokyo were his father owned a chain of banks witch he know inherited. Like Sakura said he was attractive.

"I rather not" said Saske cold heartedly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sasuke-Kun!"

'_oh no.' _That annoying voice came from Sasuke's wife Akio. They were, well mostly he was packing to go on a trip to the Bahamas.

"Sasuke-Kun! Are you done packing?" said Akio well her face is pretty but nothing compared to Sakura's entire body but, he wouldn't know scene he never had any sexual encounters with Akio. Akio had blonde hair with blue eyes. She dressed like a slut and she isn't even developed yet plus she was only 20. She did make a good trophy wife well minus the figure part.

"Haki, are you ready yet!" Sasuke yelled trying to get Sakura of his mind.

"Yeah" said Haki he looks the same as Saske except he has his father's eyes. He didn't like the idea of the divorce either or his father's second marriage. He missed his mother and father's sweet moments were he would sneak behind her and hug her and looked at each other with love in thier eyes. Haki wondered what happened to make his parents get a divorce but all he knew was the sad looks and hesitation wile signing the papers.

"How do I look Sasuke-Kun" Akio said twirling around in her short yellow sun dress. Well, Haki did know another thing his father didn't love, hell he didn't even like Akio. He could see the discussed look in his eyes every time she would try to turn him on, plus he told him when he asked.

"Ok is everyone ready to go!" squealed Akio not even waiting for her husbands I mean Sasuke's answer.

"Hn" the two Uchihas said wile Akio grabbed Sasuke's arm and dragged him away with Haki following.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Is everyone ready?" asked Akin turning to Sakura and Saske.

"Yeah" Sakura and Saske said wile Akin took Sakura hand at his and walked down to the driveway.

"_This is gonna be a long vacation_" Both Haki and Saske thought at the same time wile getting into their mother's or father's Car.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsSliverFox201sSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

SliverFox201:You can tell me if you hated it or not I thinkm it was pretty good!


	2. Meeting Again and The Plan

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

"Saske….Saske….SASKE!!" yelled Sakura at her son.

"WHAT!" yelled Saske. "We have to get out of the car to get on the plane Saske." said Sakura. "Oh ok."

They got out of the car to get on plane 21. Saske had a weird feeling something was gonna happen on the trip but he shrugged it off.

"Can we have your ticket Miss." Said a smiling young lady in a uniform.

"Ok, here they are." Said Akin with a polite smile.

"Know if you three will follow me all see you to your sets." Said the lady.

They were in the luxurious part of the plane with waiters catering to your every need. It was nothing special to them because they were use to it. Saske was looking out the window lessoning to Losing My Grip by Avril Lavigne while thinking of his father.' _What made them separate?_' He thought while looking at his mother eating a bag of peanuts.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Here's the 3 tickets, my husband is getting the bags!" said Akio with the usual smile on her face. The ticket lady just sweat dropped at Akio's over cheerful attitude.

"Ok, Haki can you help your father with the bags while I go to the little girls room to powder my nose" Akio asked sweetly.

"Whatever" Haki said going to the car again to help his father.

"Akio told me to help" said Haki extending a hand to help his father. "Since when did you start lessoning to Akio?" Sasuke asked. "You'd be surprised of what I would do to get away from that woman" Haki said with a sickly look on his face.

"You and me both" Sasuke said to Haki with a smirk on his face. "Are you too done with the bags yet?" Asked Akio she had WAY to much makeup on_' she said she was gonna powder her nose not try out for a ghost in a horror movie' _ Haki thought while twitching.

"We need to hurry before we miss the plane." Said Sasuke ignoring his wife that looked even more like a slut then she already did. "Ok Sasuke-Kun!" she said with a smile.

They were know aboard plane 21 in the luxury section. Sasuke suddenly saw a pink flash. He amendmently turned to were he saw it but saw nothing. _'Must be delirious.'_ Sasuke thought with a sad sigh. He really did miss Sakura but she probley moved on by know.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ok ladies and gentleman will you please buckle up we are about to leave." Said the flight attendant. Suddenly the plane took off and they were know in the air.

"You may know unbuckle your set belts" said the lady again. Saske then stud up to go to the bathroom. At the same time Haki stud up to go to the bathroom. They both walked in front of the door. They looked up at eachother and their eyes went wide.

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!" they yelled at the same time. They were in a state of shock.

"Haki?"

"Saske?"

"It is you!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Saske.

"I was gonna ask you the samething."

"I have got to show dad this!" Said Haki happily.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea I mean I would love to see dad again but my mom is with her husband and well I think we should wait." Said Saske unsurely.

"So your saying we should TRY TO GET THEM BACK TOGETHER!" Yelled Haki happily at the idea.

"Haki your putting words in my mouth again." Saske said rolling his eyes.

"Your still the kill joy aren't you" Haki said.

"I guess it would be good to see mom and dad together again" Saske said.

"YES!" Haki said while hugging his younger brother. He could always get him to do anything.

"OK WHEN WE LAND WE WILL START MISSION: MATCHMACKER!!!!" Haki yelled he was always the loud one.


	3. Faze 1 complete and an angry stepmom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Ok ladies and gentleman buckle up were about to land." Said the flight attendant while everyone fastened their seatbelts.

The plane landed and everyone was getting off the plane. Saske was getting the luggage with Akin when his phone went off. Their was a text message that said 'meet me in the front of the plane port right now for faze one.' Sighing Saske turned to Akin.

"Akin I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" Saske said then walking off.

"Ok what's faze one?" Saske asked his brother. "Well, I think we should suggest the same hotel to stay at mom and dad will see eachother and then fall in love again." Haki said.

"Good idea, so what should we suggest?"

"How about The Sunset Lounge?" said Haki while looking at a map of the Bahamas.

"Ok lets meet their at 4 o'clock." Said Saske while they turned and walked in different directions.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ok what hotel should we stay in Sasuke-kun?" Akio asked her husband.

"How about The Sunset Lounge?" suggested Haki.

"Does it have food service and a spa?" "Yep."

"Then the Sunset Lounge it is!" Akio said as Sasuke looked on the GPS for directions.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How about the Sunset Lounge I herd it has a spa." Said Saske .

"Cool the Sunset Lounge it is then. What about you honey?" said his mother with a smile.

"It sounds like a great idea." Akin said as he went to the directions to the Sunset Lounge.

"Ok here we are the Sunset Lounge." Akin said as they pulled up right beside a Red Chevrolet four door. "Ok is everyone ready?" "Yep"

"Ok lets go check in." Akin said as they went inside.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"One sweet please." Akin and Akio said at the same time at the counter.

"I'm sorry Miss. you can go first." "Thank you"

"One sweet for 2 weeks please." Akio said to the counter lady.

"Ok miss room 183 have a nice stay" the lady said with a smile.

"One sweet for 2 weeks" Akin said. "Ok room 184 have a nice stay"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'_It's been a long time sense I had some time to relax.' _

Sakura thought while lying down on a lawn chair near the pool in her sexy 2 peace bathing suit. She was reading a book called 'Loving the Unloved'.

Akio was walking down to the pool and sat in the chair next to Sakura.

"Haki, can you come here a minute?" Akio said. When Sakura herd the name Haki her head eminently turned her head to see her son Haki. Sakura was about to cry when Haki looked at her and smiled. That must mean Sasuke was their too.

"Here Akio, mom is that you?!" Haki said as he ran over to his mother and hugged her.

Akio just sat their with wide eyes then her eyes flowed with hate for the woman. She was the reason she never had sex with her husband she was the reason they don't even share a bed SHE was the reason Sasuke don't even LOVE her.

"Haki do you think you should help your father unpack the bags." Akio said with tight teeth.

"Nah I'll stay here." Haki said. Akio got really mad then walked off.

"Haki, what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"On vacation mom." Sakura started to cry "You grew up so much" she hugged her son with open arms.

"Haki, Haki were are you?" a voice that made Sakura's hole body go tense.

"Haki their you are we…" Sasuke was cut off when he saw the green eyes he loves so much.

'_Sakura.'_ "Sakura wa.." "What am I doing here I could ask you the same thing." Sakura said while crossing her arms.

'_This is gonna be a long vacation.' _ Thought Sasuke with a smirk.


	4. Planing Faze 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

"I said what are you doing here!" Sakura said trying to consol her anger witch she was not succeeding.

"I'm on vacation." Sasuke said while sighing.

"Well Sasuke this meeting never happened and we never saw eachother." Sakura said walking way but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"What happened." Sasuke said looking into her eyes.

"Sasuke I don't…"

"To us."

"W-what" Sakura said with wide eyes.

"I said what happened to us." Sasuke said with sad eyes.

"Ha that's just like you to forget now if you would excuse me I have to go meet my **husband **in our room." Sakura said pulling her hand back and walking off.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ugh its just like him." Sakura said kicking a pillow that been on the floor.

"**You know he's just trying to confuse you."**

"psh It sounds like something he would do." Sakura said crossing her arms.

"**You need to stop thinking about him and think of a way to get you fine ass husband in bed."**

"No I'm not gonna do that."

"**Sakura, you keep saying your over Sasuke but you'll hardly kiss Akin for 3 seconds."**

"I just don't know if I'm ready that's all."

"**You did it with Sasuke so much I lost count and plus you been marred to the man about 7 years you should have been ready 6 years ago!"**

"I just don't know." Sakura said finally ending her conversation with her Inner Sakura.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sasuke was walking to his room when he saw someone familiar. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he saw Saske.

"Saske is that you?" Sasuke said with wide eyes.

"Dad!" Saske said as he ran to his father to give him a hug.

"So were are you staying Saske"

"The room next to yours!" Saske said smiling.

"oh, does Haki know you're here?"

"Hakis here! No way!" Saske said with fake surprise.

"Yeah hes in his room you should surprise him." Sasuke said smirking.

"Ok" Saske said smiling as his father opened the door.

"Hes in that room." Sasuke said pointing to a red door. Saske walked in the room to see Haki. Haki looked at him and make arm jesters that tell him to act surprised.

"OH MY GOSH! SASKE IS THAT YOU!" Haki yelled with fake surprise.

"So, what are you doing here." He said still smiling.

"Dad saw me in the hall. So whats faze 2" Saske said.

"I don't know I was hoping you would have a plan." Haki said looking at his brother.

"Oh I don't like Akio so lets try something at diner." Saske said.

"Like a"

"Yes." Saske said smiling an evil smile.

"You don't mean." Haki said.

Saske nodded him head.

"The Uchiha food fight" they said at the same time.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Fox-Chan: Can you tell me what you want to happen at the food fight!


	5. Food Fight And Leaving

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Saske and Haki were 'sneaking' into the kitchen to put a little 'surprise' in Akio's lunch. Haki herd something weird and turned to Saske, who was humming the Mission Impossible theme.

"Saske, why are you humming that?" He asked his brother unsurely.

"Were trying to get mom and dad together and its kinda like Mission Impossible but its like Mission Possible." Saske said.

"That made no sense what so ever." Haki said.

"Well…I don't know…leave me alone, Gosh!" Saske said while sulking in a corner.

Haki sweat dropped "You do know you have to sneak all the way back over here."

"Well…shut up!"

"What! No you shut up!"

"Shut up"

"Shut up"

"You shut it!"

"HA! You didn't say shut up!" Haki said while pointing his finger.

"Why wont both of you shut up" a rat with a Scottish ascent said while walking or what ever you call it across the room.

"…That was weird." Saske said.

"Yeah…well back to the sneaking AND NO MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!!" Haki said a little too loudly.

"Shesh you don't have to be so loud." Saske said covering his ears.

Haki just rolled his eyes as they reached the kitchen. Haki put a finger on his lips saying to be quite.

"Well you're the one to talk." Saske mumbled under his breath. Haki just ignored him and went inside with Saske behind him.

Once they were inside Saske looked for Akio's plate. He saw a table with gore made food with a thingy that said 'Uchiha Family' he smirked a Sasuke like smirk and pulled out a bag. The bag had worms after worms in it. He grabbed a handful and put in the one that said 'Mrs. Uchiha' and evilly cracked up. Haki rolled his eyes and looked out the door and saw someone about to come inside the kitchen.

"Saske hurry up some dude is about to come in!" Haki said turning to Saske who was still cracking up.

"Oh crap lets get out of here!" Saske said while putting the back in his backpack.

"But were too!" Haki said desperately.

"There" Saske said pointing to a clothing shoot.

"Cool!" Saske and Haki said as they ran toured it as Saske went in then Haki went in. They screamed and landed in something soft.

"That was socool!" Saske said as he fell back into the laundry.

"Its been for ever since I did that!" Haki said smiling.

"Really?"

"Well yeah, with you not around it kinda got boring." Haki said with a shrug.

"I knew you loved me!" Saske said as he hugged his brother.

"Saske can't breath!" Haki said desperate for air.

"Hehe sorry." Saske said letting go of him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Haki was sitting with his 'family' with a bored expression with his hands holding up his head.

"Haki get your elbows off the table, it's rude." Akio said with that annoying voice. Haki put his elbows off the table just to get her to shut up.

On the other side of the room was Saske sitting in his chair facing the way Haki and his father's table was, with binoculars.

"Uh Haki what are you doing?" Sakura asked. Saske turned around to face his mother.

"Oh nothing Mom" He said with an innocent smile.

"Uh uh, whatever." Sakura said not believing him one bit. Saske just turned back watching the Uchiha table through the binoculars. Sasuke's eyes looked over at their table. Saske panicked thinking he saw him but his attention was on Sakura who wasn't paying any attention. Seeing his father sigh and look away from his mother.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the Uchiha table Akio was fuming with anger and envy. She knew he was looking at Sakura with longing in his eyes.

"Um Sasuke-Kun can we do something fun tonight?" She asked seductively. Sasuke was about to say no until their food came.

'_Ok this is it.'_ Haki was thinking as he watched Akio take her fork to get some spaghetti and then she put it in her mouth.

Every thing was quite until Akio started screaming.

Everone turned to her as she spit her food accidenty on a dude on the table beside them.

"Food fight!!" Saske yelled from across the room. Everyone looked over to him.

"Uh…he said it" Saske pointed to a sleeping old man that didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Uh" Saske said and without second thought he threw his food at a kid at another table. He threw one at his sister then later everyone was throwing food at eachother except the sleeping old man that still had no clue what was going on.

"**STOP!!!!!!!**" Akio said well more liked yelled suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her standing on the table. Even the old man woke up.

"Bingo." He said standing up. Everyone was still looking at Akio wondering what she will say next.

"Just stop. Sasuke Uchiha why won't you have sex with me! You **always** Say NO. WHY!" She yelled at Sasuke with her hands on her little hips.

"You want to know why…I DON'T LOVE YOU! HELL I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU. MY SON OF A BITCH DAD MADE ME DEVORICE SAKURA AND MARRY YOUR SLUT ASS OR LACK OF ASS. I HAD TO MARRY YOU FOR THE DAMN COMPONY. HE NEVER SAID I HAD TO HAVE SEX.(Breath) WITH.(breath) YOU!!!!"

Akio just stud there stunned at Sasuke's confession. She stud up pulled of her ring and threw it at Sasuke who caught it. Akio just got angry cause she wanted the ring to hit him in the face. Once she was out of the room everyone was still quite until Sasuke said.

"I'M FREE!!" With his arms in the air.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura sat there with eyes wide open. She quickly got up and stud in front of Sasuke. They stud there looking in eachother's eyes until Sakura…………….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fox-Chan: Cliff hanger! What is Sakura gonna do?? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Flash Back and what ever

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!

**Phone Texting **

_Flash Backs_

Everything else

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sakura sat there with eyes wide open. She quickly got up and stud in front of Sasuke. They

stud there looking in each other's eyes until Sakura…………….

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Opened her mouth to say something but Akin came up and hit Sasuke right in the jaw.

"YOU BASTERED YOU HURT MY SISTER!! HOW DARE YOU!!" Said Akin then

walked out.

"……so that's why she was at the wedding" Sakura said. Then turned to Sasuke who

looked really confused.

"MOM DAD!" yelled Saske and Haki. Sasuke and Sakura turned to each other then back

to them.

"That was sooo cool" Saske said.

"The food fight was AWSOME!" Haki

"And the way dad caught the ring" Saske said looking at his dad.

"THE FOOD FIGHT WAS AWSOME!!" Haki yelled.

"Haki…shut. up" Saske said annoyed

"Well why don't you shove a stick up your--"

"Alight, Haki why don't we go up stairs and call it a night" Sasuke interrupted.

"But it's only 6:30" he said whining

"Come on" Sasuke said threatening

"Ok fine"

SFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Saske was on the couch watching Dr. Phil he was remembering the good times eating

popcorn with a sigh.

"What happen to toughs days"

Flash Back

_Sasuke, Haki, and Saske were at the house watching Dr. Phil. The person a.k.a whack job _

_was a woman who gets so angry she throws anything she can find at her family when she _

_is angry._

"_THERES MOMMA" a 12 year old Haki said referring to the time mom threw a cup at _

_dad one day_ **(my mom did that it was so funny XD)**

"_Why are all women crazy" Sasuke said sighing _**(I am a girl to, I'm just putting a day **

**of my life into the story)**

"_I think we should go on Dr. Phil, we have a chemically unbalanced mom, loud _

_obnoxious brother, and a lazy dad" Saske said _

"_I AM NOT CHEMICALLY UNBALANCED!!" Sakura yelled as she walked threw the _

_door._

"_Example number one" Haki said._

End Flash Back

…that day was painful

Yet so funny.

We laughed all that day until we peed in our pants.

…which made us laugh more.

Ha ha…ha

GSIYGjgaJHGggdiuwfhlekvghkjGFUYFGHFDFGHGFXSDFGNBCXDSTRDYFGHB

"Haki" Sasuke said as he came to sit down beside Haki.

"Yeah dad"

"I know the divorce wasn't the happiest day of your life"

"You think" Haki said looking board

"Yeah…were gonna cut the vacation short, ok bubby" Sasuke said as he put a hand on Haki's shoulder.

"WHAT y-y-you cant do that!...can you?"

"Uh yeah so pack your things were leaving tomorrow" Sasuke said getting up.

Haki stared wide eyed at the door. He grabbed a pillow and screamed in it. He grabbed

his phone and texted Saske.

**OUR DAD IS MAKIN ME LEAV 2MOROW PLZ HELP**

He waited a minute and his phone vibrated.

**I hav a plain…do u hav 2 caps??**

He texted back

**Yes **

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Sorry for the long wait ALOT has been going on in my life

A friend died

Pregnant Cousin

Me and my bf broke up

The dude I like is going out with the school slut

And he might go on vacation with us (he is really good friends with my brother)

I got BAD sunburn

And it itches

Sigh


End file.
